


Hear the Lonely Stars

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, i like tagging, non-binary Pidge, not really shippy but implied, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the stars seem to mock him in all their bright glittery magnificence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear the Lonely Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope you guys like my second Voltron fic. Haven't wrote in a while, so like yeah. If y'all want the link to the drawing I did for this story let me know :)

I miss earth.

Of course Lance did. But when you find yourself a gazillion miles from home with only 6 other people for company it gets lonely.

Lance craved some sort of normalcy. Sadly it was uncommon to find it.

Shiro was the father. Stern but fun, a wonderful role model. Sadly he had his own trauma to deal with. Going to him seemed to cruel. After all who helps the hero?

Allura was the mom, but Lance didn't feel like he could confide his loneliness with her. She had lost her entire planet! And here Lance was complaining about his which silk existed... It was selfish.

Hunk was great for hugs, but seemed totally content to stay fighting in space despite being one of the original protestors. Then again who was Lance to argue with this. Hunk had Shay now that they had rescued her and her people. He had something to fight for. Lance didn't.

Pidge was Pidge... Not someone Lance could go to. Unless he wanted to end up performing some tech test or another. Pidge was great to ramble to, but the fact remained that they had to find their own family before worrying about Lance's. And Lance got that. He did, the feeling that your family was close but always out of reach. So he remained silent.

Of course Keith was a definite out... Why go to his rival for comfort. The guy barely picked up on anything, so Lance ruled him out immediately.

Looking at the stars had never felt so painful and heart breaking.

Both for the blue paladin, and the red paladin watching from the shadows too afraid to step in and comfort him.


End file.
